


Speaking Terms

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know it's love until you begin to doubt it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Terms

Kougaiji was drifting in that endless, warm, empty space that existed between the last moments of sleep and the first of wakefulness, aware that he was sleeping, but not yet ready to let go, when he felt the first touch. It could have been anything – a breeze from the open window pushing at the sheets seemed most likely – and Kougaiji ignored it, allowing himself to continue to drift in the pleasant haze of pseudo-awareness.

The second touch was steadier, more real – a gliding pressure along the tendon in his neck – pulling Kougaiji unwillingly close to the surface of his skin, until he was squirming against the relentless tug of consciousness. When the touch slipped down the rail of his spine to the ticklish place at the small of his back he had no hope of fighting it off anymore.

“Stop that.”

The answer was a soft puff of air against the side of his neck behind his ear. “Stop what?”

A playful mood then. Kougaiji enjoyed Dokugakuji’s playful moods, and not just this particular brand of playful mood, but also the sort that led to games of tag in the courtyard with Lirin, or slightly off-key singing sessions during dinner preparation.

In this context, however, it was unfortunate that the playful mood could often remind Kougaiji of Dokugakuji’s wide, blue little-boy eyes, and the words _how could you know you love me?_

He remembered the answer quite clearly: _because I know, and you are not allowed to doubt me._

The hand at the small of Kougaiji’s back was still tickling him, determined.

“You know exactly _what_ Dokugaku, and if you don’t stop...”

“You’ll what – do terrible things to me?” the tip of Dokugakuji’s tongue flicked against Kougaiji’s earlobe, and he had to make an all-too conscious effort not to shudder. He palmed Kougaiji’s shoulder, slid his hand down Kougaiji’s arm and threaded their fingers together, pressing Kougaiji’s palm into the pillow. “I think I have one up on you right now, don’t you?”

“The only way you could have one up on me, is if I _let_ you.” Kougaiji stretched, feeling the shift in the sheet tangled around his thighs, the dips of the mattress where Dokugakuji’s knees pressed in on either side of him. He could feel the pressure and strength of Dokugakuji’s body above him, even though they were barely touching at all; he probably _was_ at a disadvantage...this time.

As if it mattered.

Dokugakuji’s free hand smoothed down Kougaiji’s back, curved to cradle his ribs; he pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to Kougaiji’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Kougaiji’s hair, pausing for a moment to just breathe against the back of his neck. Kougaiji felt him take a slow breath, exhale, "You are so..."

"What?"

Dokugakuji remained silent, making little circles with his palm against Kougaiji's hip, sending slow warmth spreading from the point of contact down through his groin and up into his stomach. "You'll be mad if I say it."

Kougaiji sighed, shifting against the bed, and opened one eye, squinting against the light. He could see his hand and Dokugakuji's tangled together on the pillow, and very little else. "Once," he offered, "While I'm still asleep."

Dokugakuji laughed against his shoulder blade, affection and moisture beading on Kougaiji's skin. "You're not asleep."

"Opportunity is knocking Dokugaku."

Dokugakuji smiled against Kougaiji’s skin as he dragged the sheet down past his knees, the slide the fine fabric almost torturous against the skin. “Beautiful Kou – you’re so beautiful and I don’t even understand why you...”

“Too far,” Kougaiji warned, keeping his voice stern even as the gentle pressure of Dokugakuji’s fingers against the small of his back made his toes curl, made his nerves fire in little starburst clusters of longing.

“Sorry,” Dokugakuji doled out penitent kisses along his ribs, trailed his tongue over a stray scar. Kougaiji wondered if it was a deliberate calculation towards distraction on Dokugakuji’s part that he smoothed a hand over his ass and down the back of his thigh at the same moment, or just a happy coincidence. Kougaiji decided to let it work; it was too early to split hairs and pick apart the words that hadn’t been said. Besides which, Dokugakuji was very, wonderfully warm and he smelled good – like cool water and clean bed sheets, like something Kougaiji wanted to sink into or be wrapped up in.

Dokugakuji kissed down his back, carefully over the curve of his ass, down his thighs to the sensitive skin behind his left knee, sucking softly, making the muscles in Kougaiji’s leg twitch until helplessly until he squirmed a little against the bed and made Dokugakuji huff out a little laugh against his skin.

“You could just beg, you know.”

Kougaiji rubbed his cheek against the pillow, relaxing the muscles in his back in a concentrated effort to avoid any reaction to the oil-slicked finger touching him with steady determination but not a trace of haste; just steady, slow pressure and release, making easy waves of pleasure run through Kougaiji’s body.

“You know you can’t hold out long enough to make me beg.”

Dokugakuji kissed the small of his back, ran his tongue over a few inches of spine, “One day I’ll get there.”

“I don’t doubt...” The last word came out sharpened at the end by a soft gasp as Dokugakuji’s finger caressed him from the inside. It left Kougaiji torn between tensing up with raw pleasure, and turning boneless under the onslaught of pure sensation. He pulled in a deep breath, and pushed his hips against the mattress.

“You like that, huh Kou?”

“If you have to ask...” Kougaiji closed his eyes, smiling as Dokugakuji drew the pleasure out with the long, slow in-and-out drag of first one finger, then two.

“I know, I know.” Dokugakuji pressed himself against Kougaiji’s body, his cock leaving a wet smear on the back of Kougaiji’s thigh; and there was no stopping the shudder that wracked Kougaiji’s body at the sensation, the pure, overwhelming wave of _want_ that cascaded over him. He clenched his hand on the pillow, and Dokugakuji curled his hand around the resulting fist, fingertips stroking between Kougaiji’s knuckles. His mouth found a spot just beneath the line of Kougaiji’s ribs and graced it with a soft, slick bite. “I want you so much. All the time.”

Kougaiji shifted with the movement of Dokugakuji’s fingers, spine rippling, the muscles between his shoulders and deep in his stomach clenching every time the roughened pads of Dokugakuji’s fingertips brushed his prostate, dazed by the low ache of his cock trapped against his stomach as Dokugakuji’s voice became low and endless, murmuring uncountable light, loving things. It was almost like being on the edge of sleep again, lost between one extreme and another, less aware of his body than of the stripped-bare sensations rising from it.

His name shattered the moment, escaping Dokugakuji’s lips like it had been punched out of the other man’s chest. Kougaiji could feel the force of it on the back of his neck as their bodies curved together and Dokugakuji’s fingers slid out and away, slick and warm across his backside making a whine rise out of Kougaiji’s throat.

Dokugakuji muttered some unintelligible promise against Kougaiji’s jaw, but Kougaiji was more concerned with the sensation of him pushing in than he was with any oaths or adorations – the heavy pressure of it lodging just beneath his ribs and refusing to let up even as Dokugakuji moved – only building impossibly until Kougaiji was moaning shamelessly, their joined hands pulled together towards his mouth to smother the sound.

He sank his teeth into the soft flesh on the back of Dokugakuji’s hand where thumb connected wrist when he came – not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave perfect, purple indentations of his teeth on the pale skin. Dokugakuji matched them with images of his own teeth on the join of Kougaiji’s neck and shoulder.

For a very long moment – or more likely several – Kougaiji was very close to sleep once more, regardless of the uncomfortable wetness beneath his hips. When he finally made himself open his eyes he was greeted by Dokugakuji’s warm blue eyes and a smile that was just on the dangerous end of smug.

“Morning.”

“ _Good_ morning,” Kougaiji corrected.

“Very good.” Dokugakuji agreed, his smile faltering just a little bit as he added, “Someday, someone is finally going to figure out that I never sleep next door, you know.”

“And someday,” Kougaiji shifted himself to bring their lips together, hard but chaste, “You’re finally going to realize that I _don’t care_ \- and you’re not allowed to doubt me.”

-End-


End file.
